


One Large Cranberry! ...Please.

by DraconSinss



Series: What Comes After Thrice, Anyway? [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bara Sans, Begging, Biting, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Milking?, Degradation, Dom Papyrus, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindless sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Sub Sans, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: [Swapfell/Fellswap] (Sans- Blue magic)Sans fucking hates heats. He's skipped them the last dozen cycles and pays the aggressively submissive price.Papyrus is willing to help but questions his Lord's (probably) heat-induced kinks.





	One Large Cranberry! ...Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in this it's kinda... Sans producing slick from his ass is taken from the a/b/o mechanics. 
> 
> Also for those of you who've read the underswap part of this series i swEAR THE SECOND CHAPTER EXISTS AND THAT THIS FIC ALSO HAS A SECOND CHAPTER THAT WON'T TAKE A YEAR FOR ME TO WRITE. (Probably)

Sans grit his teeth, panting. He shook his head frantically. This can’t be happening. Not today!!!

A crazed bull most would call heat burrowed its flaming horns into his bones. He dreaded the monthly curse. The wound, in the place of blood, bled hot musky sweat and sickeningly sweet desire. Sexual arousal pulsed through his body in grand searing flares of warmth, and lust desperately burned it's way into his pulsing needing soul. The feverish state reared it's muggy head and flailed angrily again and again, demanding with ferocity for his unwilling attention. It commanded his brain to focus on one thing and one thing only. Sans growled lowly. Sex. It demanded to hear the hard sloppy slapping of bone on flesh. It needed his brother's tongue wrapped around his own, tasting his mouth and moaning as he grinds his hips against yours begging for his big fat co-

“I CAN BEAT THIS BULL, DAMN IT!” Sans screamed, throwing his fists against the desk. Paperwork fled away from his angered hands in a flurry panic and the small skeleton growled. How the fuck was he supposed to finish his paperwork by tomorrow if he had to deal with this… this… He covered his mouth, muffling the moan that forced it's way from his teeth. ...crippling arousal.

“I've suppressed you for years, I can make at least one more month…” He grumbled to himself, expression going limp at the sight of scattered papers. My favorite. Sans sighed and released a heated breath.

He squatted down and began to gather each of the loose reports and reviews. Occasional bursts of arousal bombarded his body, causing him to tremble and drop his work in favor of covering his moans with a gloved hand. His magic flared longingly when he heard a few suggesting knocks at his door. “D-D-DON’T COME IN, YOU PIECE OF SH-SHIT!” He stuttered, his voice no less booming than it usually is.

The sound of nervous shuffling outside his room was much louder to Sans than usual. “M-m’lord are you alright?” Papyrus’ muffled voice asked. Softly. Cautiously. Like he didn't want to be a bother. Caring. Fuck- he was always so caring wasn't he. He'd be gentle if I didn't tell him to wreck-

“AGH~ nnn-!” Sans screamed. His mind went blank, fizzing up with less than complete thought processes that were primal but oh-so- “ahn~”. The small skeleton winced at the shudder that ran itself through his body. With one loud thump, he found himself on the floor, gasping for breath as his pupils struggled to maintain their form. Don't crack- don't-!!!

Aching creaks and groans resounded from Sans’ small bones. He could feel his joints stinging and his marrow burning even hotter than before. G-goddamn- nn~ g-getting bigger. He was growing. Should have- sh-should’ve- “Mn- fuck!” He screamed.

The doorknob jiggled urgently. Sans couldn't help the drool that leaked down his chin at the thought of someone walking through. Someone seeing him so debauched before any contact was even made with his aching groin. He couldn't help the hearts that had formed in this eye sockets at the hope that he'd be given release. He couldn't help but touch his burning pelvis with small gasps and moans. “P-papyrus… Nn-! Papy, please.” Sans whined loudly. Papyrus can help me. He couldn't help the sexually frustrated tears from dripping down his skull, he was panting in his need for release. The mutt practically lives to help me.

There was a short FWOOSH and clang as the lock was broken and the door was kicked down. “M’LORD ARE Y-” Papyrus blushed the second he inhaled. He knew what this was. That scent. He recognized it. It was the overpowering smell of sweet raspberry syrup. The scent his brother only released in situations such as this. Papyrus knew then and there that his brother Sans was in heat. It's been so long. He could only do so much to keep his magic under wraps. Just that fucking smell… it was going to make him hard. He exhaled one big huff of breath and took in the sight before him, letting his tongue fiddle nervously with his prosthetic tooth.

Sans was collapsed on the floor, shivering from arousal as he drooled and cried and begged his name all at once. One other thing caught his eye… Sans was big. As big as he ought to be, with his personality.

In a moment, the small-skeleton-turned-giant spotted him and Sans dragged himself closer with an alarming speed. “Papyrus- p-papy~” Sans had no qualms with simply ripping off the front fabric of Papyrus’ jeans in order to get to a more desired view.

Blushing frivolously and definitely startled, the servant brother had to push Sans’ head away as it kept on trying to advance. “M-m’lord please consider what you're trying t- Ahah~” He was caught off guard when cooling saliva pressed itself against his warm pelvis.

Sans’ tongue was on his bones, suckling and nibbling in desperation. No matter how hard he tried the scent the feel- he couldn't stop his magic from summoning. The flat blue tongue trailed from his pelvis onto his length. Sans was licking from base to tip before immediately swallowing the length whole. “Mmmnn~” Sans moaned slurping up his brother's prick like it was candy. Candy he had earned, no mind you. He pulled off with a pop that left Pap shuddering. “B-brother, please.”

Papyrus was sweating bullets as he stripped himself of his jacket, wiping his skull off with the cloth. He cleared his throat. “Y-yes M’lord?” He asked nervously.

The now taller bother panted, one hand fondling his bones as the other reached out towards his slave. “H-hurt me.”

Papyrus choked. WHAT? “M’lord what are y-”

Moving onto his hands and knees, Sans slid off his pants and revealed his fingers wiggling around and stretching his tight asshole. The blue magic fleshy buttocks covering his bones was much bigger; much rounder than it would have been. And it seemed to jiggle every time sans so much as figeted his hips. “N-need c-cock. Brother's cock!” Sans whined. He moaned as his fingers found that special spot. He shrieked riding his fingers and it was no secret to Papyrus when his brother's scent doubled along with the appearance of a blue splatter on the carpet.

“P-papy I need Brother's c-cock.~ Need y-your hands ch-choking m-me.” Sans sobbed.

Honestly, Papyrus was surprised he had held out so long. Sans was a hot mess. He was also surprised with the… request. “A-are you certain m-m’lord?”

“I'LL FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR PELVIS AND FUCK IT BY ITSELF OF YOU DON'T HURRY THE FUCK UP AND FILL MY DAMN CUNT!!!”

Papyrus stammered anxiously. Surely he can't mean that. “b-but-”

“NO BUTTS BUT MINE F-FILled~ AHnnn~” Sans trailed off into another set of moans as a powerful wave of heat washed over him.

Assured and not one to usually disobey a command, Papyrus gently moved his brother's fingers away from his privates. He lined himself up with M’lord’s quivering asshole and hilted with a loud moan. He was so tight yet m'lord's heat- he was so hot- caused slick to build up and he slid in perfectly. The quivering walls welcomed his cock and clenched down wonderfully.

“P-papy c-call me n-names-” Sans’ trembling, moaning voice managed to break out. Tears fell from his eyes, running down the blush on his cheeks before dripping onto the floor. He ground his hips back, needing at least a little movement. “P-please, Papyrus.”

Papyrus grunted as he started his thrusts slow. M'lord looked perfect. The tears running down his face only made his puffed cheeks glow. The sweat dripping down his skull created a gorgeous sheen that suited the older brother. And the way his ass was clenching his cock? Papyrus was lacking in vocabulary as he could not describe it. “b-beautiful m-master…” He purred, sincerity dripping from his words. He was shocked with M'lord's reaction.

“NO! C-CALL ME- *sniff* - A F-FUCKING WH-WHORE. BE ROUGH, MUTT! I-I NEED IT.” Sans whined, sniffling between his choked moans. “P-please papy~”

Rough? Papyrus’ grip suddenly tightened on Sans’ juicy blue ass. He licked his lips and prepared himself for the unconventional, taking a big inhale before carefully speaking his next words. “You want me, you fucking cock slut?” He growled out, letting a smile twitch as his features when he seen M'lord's pleased face. Papyrus pulled out then slammed back in with a groan.

Sans moaned and nodded frantically. “YES! MN- YES, BROTHER!” He reached down to touch his own length, hips gyrating so he could take his brother deeper. He cried out as Papyrus slammed into him, pleasured tears streaming out from his eyes. Yes, yes,YES! But he couldn't help but whine when a gentle hand grabbed his own away from his cock and placed it on his ecto stomach. 

He whined louder when the pace slowed down to something more loving. 

“M'lord.” Papyrus said in a breathless whisper. Sans squirmed trying to get his brother to pound him faster. “Sans.” Papyrus growled out, digging his fingers regretfully into M'lord's ecto flesh.

Sans moaned softly and froze his movements. His brother's grip eased up as he began speaking. “M'lord, you’re in- mmn- submissive heat, yes?”

Sans’ blush seemed to get darker as he nodded. His eye lights cleared a bit of the haze they were in. In the silence he was so aware of how carefully Papyrus was moving inside him. The only noises for a while were the sharp gasps he'd make when his brother gently brushed his cock against his conjured sweet spot.

Soft of tone, Papyrus spoke. “would you like me to breed you, m'lord?”

Sans whined loudly, body seemingly getting hotter at the implications. “M-mutt please!” He trembled. Precum steadily dribbled from his cock, leaking down and gracing his sensitive vein teasingly.

The serval brother's eyes glimmered. His lord and master was begging to bare children. His children. Not that they knew if it was possible, children being uncommon in their underground. He cooed uncontrollably anyways and nuzzled his submissive master. Sans whined. “P-papy…” a name he only used in bed.

The bigger monster shivered as he felt Papyrus’ tongue drag close to his neck. “How many?” He nearly growled out.

“W-wh-?” Sans whined questioningly, the cock inside him starting to feel almost foreign against his clenching asshole. Slick dribbled out in a constant stream. He nearly screamed as his brother nibbled at the bones of his neck, scraping gently with with his fangs.

Papyrus was shaking. He pulled out all but the head before dangerously asking his next question. “How many pups do you want me to fuck into you, M’lord?”

Mind muddled and nearly crying from the loss of contact, Sans tried to push his hips back. Papyrus gripped his hips harder and stopped the movement. “EVERYTHING.” M’lord cried. “AS MANY AS I CAN CARRY, PLEASE!”

Papyrus smirked and sighed blissfully. “So… as long as you have the... womb?” He could feel the body tense from under him and rumble with a dark growl. “FUCKER-” Papyrus filled his brother with one big thrust and began a brutal pace.

Sans screamed when another wave of cum pumped from his dick. He choked on his sobs and shivered. He was still hard. Slick dripped from his man pussy, coating his brother’s dick in his magic.

Papyrus didn't stop moving. He raked his nails down his brother's faux-flesh back. Crack. His lord’s ass bounced wonderfully from the smack. Another wave of slick squirted from his asshole as it tightened around Papyrus’ cock. Sans had cum again.

The wet sounds of faux flesh smacking against flesh echoed from the room. Patellas chafed against the carpet below them from their rough intercourse. Orange sweat dripped from the smaller skeleton’s skull onto blue gelled backside of the other. Papyrus’ cock filled his brother up so perfectly, eliciting excited moans from both.

“Ah- ah- AH!” Sans panted, choking on each breath. He swallowed the drool pooling in his mouth and screamed. “M-MORE!”

In the thrill of the moment, Papyrus locked his jaw on his Lord's back. Just below the shoulder, he bit down and didn't stop his hips from moving. He felt his insides tighten before spurt after spurt of cum shot out of him and into his brother's asshole. He bit harder and whined, licking up the liquids dripping out from the wound as he rode out his orgasm.

He pulled out and heard a cry from below him. Sans turned around, laying on his backside and revealing his hard cock. It twitched and his ass clenched as a mixture of fluids dripped steadily from his hole. “Y-YOU ASSHOLE…” He whimpered, bringing a hand up to wipe at his growing tears. “FUCK M-ME PROPERLY.”

Teeth clicked against his skull. They shushed him as their owner stroked down his sides. “I will, M’Lord.” Murmured Papyrus. “I will mate you with a huge litter. You'll be full and mine alone.” Papyrus purred. “All mine.”

“Y-yours.” Sans whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I like adding boner killers. I'm not sure if it was "man meat" or "man pussy" but anyways one of those words were probably in there. Also sorry if it seems like things happened unnaturally fast but it'S PORN. I GOT IMPATIENT.
> 
> ...I'm planning more *ahem* _m-more_ for the next chapter that'll hopefully only take a week to write. (I'm incredibly lazy).


End file.
